How to use proper English VOL 2
by akibakei gaijin
Summary: Hi A Stickler For Rules; This is for your 2’4 ego boasted backwoods hillbilly self.


Hi A Stickler For Rules;

This is for your 2'4 ego boasted backwoods hillbilly self.

Welcome to a second edition of our how to use proper English. I told you he would write me back. 

But instead of being so harsh on him like he is I, lets start out with what he did well. Give me a few minutes here, (A few minutes later); well I know there has to be something….(Crickets chirping..) Well I guess not.

Well to start things off the word hello is by itself, which is a fragment. Now boys and girls, I hope your primary education doesn't come from counting your fingers on a daily basis to make sure if you take away an apple from a basket of two the remaining number is one left over. This is the devastating effect it can have. This backwoods hillbilly also used the word so in the sentence twice. We know who's riding the short bus. ;) Lets play a game; in which the rules will be to find two verbs in the sentences; "You're not hurt. Right." After all it does have two periods. I bet nobody can find two, not even this buffoon.

Hello. So, you're so not hurt by my reviews. That's why you posted yet another rule breaking thing. You're not hurt. Right.

You know, I'm not going to sit here and glorify myself as a genius, but I have been known to solve a problem here and there. Looking at the word, "Capslock" does anyone notice that on the keyboard there is a space in between the two words? This is how bullies feel I am sure; they have to criticize people better than themselves to pick up their very poor self-esteem. From what I am noticing, this unfortunately breathing, probably overweight, pitiful alone on a Saturday night sack of shit is; A mere common thug, degenerate, low life, a bully.  Where is the verb in the fragment "Perhaps not." …… Need I say more?

I capitalized stuff on purpose for emphasis. Capslock means shouting, you do realize this? Perhaps not.

"Oh, dear." and "NOT!" are both fragments and are incomplete. And it doesn't invalidate everything you have to say; it just shows the intelligence of the author. 

Oh, I made a typo. Oh, dear. I guess that invalidates everything I have to say. NOT!

Fiction-Press is a specific place and therefore needs to be capitalized. That's it, way to go. He/She used the sentence "I'm laughing." correctly. Good job, even if you have to start with small words and small sentences to comprehend it's a start. 

Oh, I see you got another review. Oh, no. It's just a report. I'm laughing. The other reviewer is right. You don't belong here. You belong at fictionpress.

Again the use of improper English does not make you a rule-breaking person. It just shows how intelligent the author is. Did you know you could tell a lot from a person just from how they write? P.S. You are still breaking would sound a lot better. 

So, I used some incorrect English. At least I follow the rules. And this isn't a story; it's just a review. You still are breaking.

OH MY GOD YOU CAN READ??? _ (Astonished) I guess about as good as you can write. That's not really anything special.

No, dear, you are the idiot, not me. I read any pay attention to TOS of the various websites I am a member if. It's more than I can say for you.

You put words to get around the swear filter? I thought the rules stated against swearing? That's why they had the filter. I mean, I know I'm thinking using logic and reason but I thought you always followed the rules?

Oh, and I put in periods in some words to get around the swear filter. Someone who purposefully breaks rules deserves no respect.

That just goes to show you boys and girls what happens when a child fed from a spoon and receives no education what they are like. I would tell everyone they have flaws, because they do. So before anyone goes out and criticizes someone else for what they have done, make sure you know it's going to come back and hit you in the face too. There is no reason for this buffoon to act this way, yet he does so simply out of fear. He needs to feel the security of being better than others, because he knows deep down he's an idiot. So he thinks if he can act big and bad, curse a lot..etc.. that will earn him respect. I please urge everyone on this site to give fair constructive criticism to another's' work because they themselves have flaws and that's why were here, to try and get better. If you are going to be an ignorant peanut brained individual with a very small and narrow mind maybe you shouldn't be here. Well, this moron will review this too so I'll see you soon boys and girls with How to use proper English VOL. 3


End file.
